In recent years, in general, in a display device using a display element such as a liquid crystal display element, an electroluminescent element (EL element), or the like, a high level of demand has been placed for a long-term reliability, a high degree of freedom of shape, an availability of a curve-face display, etc. in addition to weight saving and upsizing. Therefore, as a substrate used for the display device, a film layer such as transparent plastic, etc. is gaining attention in place of a glass substrate which is heavy, fragile, and difficult to increase the area. Although it is also possible to form a display using plastic based on a role to role process, in consideration of cost, there is a method for forming a display device in which a film layer is provided on a support substrate such as a glass substrate, and a circuit and a display layer are formed on the film layer, and then, the film layer is peeled off from the support substrate.